heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Growling
Gallery Images Shero's wrathful stare.png|Shero wrathfuly snarling at Cizer, who killed Blacky. Ed Rage.png|Ed growling as a result of a pebble getting stuck in his shoe. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|An angry Tiger growling at Chula when he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-8537.jpg|Mr. Incredible gritting his teeth in anger as he threatens Mirage’s life if Buddy Pine/Syndrome refuses to release him. File:Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7790.jpg|Wallace as the Were-Rabbit growling at Lord Victor Quartermaine for harming Lady Tottington. File:Joseph_enraged_at_youngest_brother_mentioned_by_his_brothers.png|Joseph growling in rage. Queen Novo becoming enraged MLPTM.png|Queen Novo angrily growling and snarling at Twilight Sparkle for trying to steal her magic pearl. Justforkix refuses return to Gaul.png|Justforkix showing his teeth, while berating Asterix and Obelix resifing go back to Gaul. SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants growls in rage after three baby yellow creatures jump in front of him, making him 332nd in line. IMG_0891.PNG|Sunset Shimmer gritting her teeth in anger after she thinks Trixie is behind her friends memory loss IMG_0696.GIF|A berserk Stitch growling and barking when he ruining Lilo's bedroom Gwenangry.jpg|Gwen angrily snarling at Lindsay. Patrick rage.png|Patrick Star growling angriliy at SpongeBob for calling him "Tubby". IMG_0804.PNG|Bolt growling and gritting his teeth in anger after the dog catcher movie producer grabbed him so he cannot make Bolt see Penny that she's actually okay. Timon Enraged.png|Timon growling at a sleeping Pumbaa. Lori_Enraged_S1E15B.png|Lori Loud angrily snarling at Lincoln Loud for calling Ronnie Anne Santiago rude, gross and totally annoying at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet Restaurant. Dan furious.PNG|Dan furiously hits Alice on the head really hard. Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph angrily snarling at Arrow for calling him a reject. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|The Beast growls at Belle, when she tries to tend to his wounds. 02 theximpulse 032.jpg|Shadowcat growling at Avalanche. PDVD 528.PNG.png|Ami growling in rage. Anger about to explode.jpg|Anger growling. bandicam 2018-08-04 18-09-41-691.jpg|Luffy gritting his teeth to had enough of Tesoro's gold The Loud House Get the Message 2 Lori.jpg|Lori Loud growling at her brother, Lincoln Loud for going into her room. Isabella raging at Phineas not noticing being cute.jpg|Isabella growling at Phineas for thinking Meap is cuter. Matt Ishida Enraged.jpg|Matt Ishida growling at Digitamamon. secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg|Max growls at Duke, after meeting him for the first time. Takato_Matsuki_Enraged.jpg|Takato Matsuki growling angrily at Beelzemon. Princess Ember Enraged.png|Princess Ember growling angrily at Chancellor Neighsay. The Lost Mattress 044.png|Mr. Krabs growling at Squidward Tentacles for getting rid of his old mattress which had all of his money in it. Comander Hoo-Ha Enraged.png|Commander Hoo-Ha growling at Lazlo when he found out it was him who gave her daughter, Patsy Smiles a valentine. LeShawna Enraged at Chris McLean S02E05.png|LeShawna growling angrily at Chris McLean for laughing at her butt. Peter Griffin's breakdown.jpg|Peter Griffin growling at Homer Simpson after giving him a nosebleed. V5 06 00030.png|Yang gritting her teeth at Raven insulting her father and uncle Bloody Mary fight Bigby werewolf.jpg|Bigby growling at Bloody Mary Vlcsnap-2019-02-15-19h22m53s063.png|thumb|220x220px|David Banner growling and baring his teeth as he transforms into his alter ego the Hulk. KISS Demon rage.jpg|Demon KISS growling at Scooby and Shaggy for ruining his snack Arnold raging at Helga.png|Arnold snarling his teeth at Helga. Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg|Dixie, Sylvie and the other dogs of Nome growling angrily at Steele upon discovering his true nature. S6E05.235. Feral Keith snarles back at smug Shiro.png|Keith snarls at Kuron Terra Enraged S02E13.jpg|Terra growling at Slade. Raven Enraged S04E07.jpg|Raven growling at Slade. Star Butterfly growling in frustration.png|Star Butterfly growling with rage. Goku mad.jpg|Goku growling with rage. Courtney Enraged.jpg|Courntey growling in rage after getting banned from WeTube. JasmineHateShawnWHYYY.png|Jasmine growling angrily at Shawn for hitting her with a dueling stick. 48a.jpg|Tai Kamiya growling at Izzy Izumi. Twilight is angry S2E02.png|Twilight Sparkle growling at her friends who are under Discord's spell. Beast Boy being framed by Adonis for supposedly hurting Raven.jpg|Robin growling at Beast Boy. A very angry Spike S03E11.png|Spike growling angrily at the pets. Wolverine_Enraged.jpg|Wolverine growling at Sabretooth. Mirror Gem - GarnetAngry.png|Garnet growling at Steven Universe for slapping her glasses off. Moxy angry.png|Moxy growling in rage. Jak snarling at Count Veger.gif|Jak snarling in rage at Count Veger. Bigez Courtney Rankings.png|Courtney growling angrily at Gwen. snarl.png|Godzilla angrily snarling at King Ghidorah. Danger Mouse growling.png|Danger Mouse growling at Penfold Rex_facing_Professor_Screweyes.png|Rex growling at Professor Screweyes. Category:Galleries